minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maerzrevolution 1848
Vorgaben : Märzrevolution als Drama Angaben bei Uschtrinhttp://www.uschtrin.de/pr_thop.html und die Angaben im Originalhttp://www.thop.uni-goettingen.de/drama2007 Einsendeschluss ist der 15. Juni 2007 (Poststempel) Texte von damals "Am Anfang schuf Gott König und Völker, und die Völker wurden wild und widerhaarig und ein finstrer Groll lag in ihrer Seele und der Geist der Revolution schwebte über Städten und Dörfern. Und das Volk sprach: Es werde Licht! Und die Revolution brach los." Die Zeitung "Berliner Krakehler" über den März 1848 "Damals lagen wir alle auf dem Bauche." Der preußische König Friedrich Wilhelm IV. über den März 1848 Text: Achtzehnhundervierzig und Acht "Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei!" Informationen zum Textvorhaben Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei 'Szene 1: Park' (Projektion: Park, grüne Wiese. Bäume & Sträucher auf Stoff, der von der Decke hängt, projiziert. Man hört Vögel. Weissbecker, von Rauch, Judis, Carmen R., Christiane sind zu sehen. Auf Kunstrasen sitzen alle zusammen. Nicht unweit im Hintergrund sind einige proletarische Wohnhäuser, Kunststatuen & Sträucher zu sehen. Alles sieht aus, wie eine vergrößerte Eisenbahnlandschaft. Eine Neonröhre an der Häuserwand stellt eine künstliche Sonne dar! Picknick im Park (auf der Bühne ist eine begrünte Plattform, mit Schrägen rechts und Stufen links, die Rückwand ist bestrahlt mit dem Park hinter dem Weissbeckerhaus und dessen Park, in der Mitte ist eine Stoffsäule, auf die ein Baum projiziert ist, man sitzt im Halbkreis auf dem Rasen der Plattform vor dem Baum. Weissbecker & von Rauch tragen Sonnenbrillen. Sie picknicken, rauchen & essen, trinken Rotwein aus Flaschen.) Set: drei Kinder(?warum kinder?Diskussion); Judis; Carmen; Thommy Weissbecker; Georg von Rauch; Christiane Schmidt; Louise Tageszeit: 10:30 Uhr (Von Rauch öffnet mit lautem Plopp die Weinflasche, nimmt ein Schluck, dann noch einen.) Die Flasche geht rum. Bevor Judis die Flasche greifen kann, nimmt Rauch sie wieder. Thommy Weissbecker: "Gib der doch auch mal nen Schluck, du Ego." Carmen R.: "Er will ihn alleene trinken." Judis: "Ich will gar nicht." Georg von Rauch: "Siehste doch, die will nicht, bleibt mehr für mich." T.: "Sag ich doch: Ego!" Christiane: "Hier, probiert diese Pfann-Kuchen! Die hat nen Freund von mir gemacht. Sind innen hohl, wie die Versprechen unseres Königs." Ein Kind sieht die Pfannkuchen und läuft zu der Gruppe. Jeder nimmt sich einen. R: "Wie unser König, innen hohl!" (Rauch lacht, die Anderen stimmen ein. Das Kind schaut mit großen Augen auf die Pfannkuchen.) Kind 1: "Was ist ein König?" R.: "Na ein Pfann-Kuchen auf einem steinernen Thron." C.: "Ein König ist eine sehr sehr einsame..." R.: "Erzähl dem Kind nicht son Scheiss! Könige sind blutsaugende, menschenfressende Ungeheuer..." (spielt dabei den Vampir an Kind1, er schäkert) Ch.: "Quatsch Ungeheuer. Der König ist alt und schrumplich, der saugt höchstens noch die Haushaltskasse mit nem Strohhalm aus." (Christiane Schmidt freut sich über ihren Witz) W: "Die gefüllt ist mit dem Blut der Arbeiter." J: "Aber er hat auch Reformen versprochen. Wir können doch eh nichts machen. Und so schlimm war es in letzter Zeit auch nicht." (Alle sehen sie an, C lehnt sich an sie und schüttelet sie, dass ihre Haare hin und her fliegen) C: "Besser?" J: "Hey was soll das, vorsichtig." Kind1: "Ich glaube, ich würde gern mal einen probieren." Ch: "Einen König?" Kind1: "Einen Pfann-Kuchen!" Ch. gibt dem Kind einen Pfannkuchen. Das Kind freut sich und rennt zu den beiden anderen Kinder, die herum rennen und Ball, Luftballon und Fangen spielen. Rauch nimmt einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche W: "Was sagst Du dazu, Loise!" Louise Otto-Peters: (steht auf, breitet die Arme aus,) "Dem Reich der Freiheit werb ich Bürgerinnen!" L. setzt sich wieder. R: "Was?" L: "Das frag ich Dich: Was? Siehst Du nicht, dass wir Frauen schon seit hunderten von Jahren..." W: "Hört! Hört!" L: "ausgenutzt und belogen, unterdrückt, misshandelt..." Im Hintergrund fangen die Kinder währenddessen an ein KinderKlatschInDieHände-Lied von 1840&8 zu singen: "Achtzehnhundert vierzig und acht, Als im Lenze das Eis gekracht. Tage des Februar, Tage des Märzen, Waren es nicht Kinderherzen..." R: "Ja Ja!" C:(isst gerade Kuchen und trinkt von der zweiten Flasche) C:(mit vollem Mund): "Lasst Sie!" L:(zeigt mit dem Finger auf R)"Siehste! Du, der Typ unterbricht mich auch noch, nimmt mich gar nicht ernst.Ich kann nicht länger dulden, dass ich,nur weil ich eine Frau bin, nicht ernst genommen werde. Die Frau ist für die Revolution ebenso unermesslich wie der Mann." C: "Ach Louise, am Besten Du nimmst ihn auch nicht ernst. Der macht nur seine Spielchen." R:(deutet mit dem Finger an seinen Mund) "Red nicht so laut von R.... Is nur Morgengymnastik, ein wenig aufputschen, wach werden. Nur wer wütend ist schläft nicht." (grinst, nippt vom Wein) W: "Sauf nicht so viel! Denk dran, wir haben noch was vor!" R: "Ja Mann, kein Problem. Wir machen das schon!" (trinkt noch einen Schluck) CH: "Das sagt Ihr die ganze Zeit. Alles machta, nur nicht das wassa sollt! Macht doch mal was Richtiges" (im Hintergrund: ein Mann mit Hut: kurz vorbei, dann weg, ein Schatten auf der Bühne wird kürzer, Umriss von einem Mann, dann ist der Schatten weg) W: "Die Bücher-Sache war richtig! Hätte fast geklappt. Dann kam das Unwetter; das hat das Drecksdach der Garage nicht überstanden. Fast alle Manifeste sind nass geworden.Kein einziges Exemplar für die Demo heute Abend." R: "Scheiß drauf, das Ding mit den Karren ziehen wir trotzdem durch." L: "Ihr kommt aber rechtzeitig zur R... äh zur Demo, oder?" (Im Hintergrund: Ein Kind fällt hin, Musikinstrument: Becken werden geschlagen; verstärkt lautes Kindergeschrei) Ch:(steht auf und geht zu dem Kind, tröstet es) R: "Kann man das nicht abstellen?" (schaut zu Kind2) J: "Du bist echt 'n Arsch...!" (stellt sich ein wenig abseits) Ch: "Mit so einem wohne ich zusammen." W: "Na und, Du zahlst doch nix dafür." C: "Sei Du mal ganz ruhig. Der hier (zeigt auf Weissbecker) erzählt mir die ganze Zeit, dass er sich das Haus da hinten (zeigt mit dem Arm auf das Weissbeckerhaus auf der Projektion) kaufen will, damit der ganze Park ihm gehört. Wer ist hier der Kapitalist?" W: "Werd ma nich gleich beleidijend Fräulein Tong Tong, is allet für'n juten Zweck. Und wenn ick it nich kofen kann, dann besetzen wat eben. Is allet nur für'n juten Zweck." R:(W und R zueinander gewandt, kaum hörbar: "Und dann stürzen wir gleich noch den König..." W: "...& legen die Häuser der ganzen verlotterten Hoheit in Flammen!" Rauch steht auf, ahmt die Geste der ausgebreiteten Arme von Louise nach. R: "Es lebe die Revolu...Es lebe die Demokratie!" C: "Na dann Prost" (und setzt die Flasche an) (Die erhöhte Bühnenfläche des Picknicks fährt nach rechts ab, die Projektion folgt und graut den Hintergrund ein. Nur Judis, die abseits stand, bleibt steht. Kurz sieht man einen Schatten durchs Bild vorbei huschen.) Diskussion:Maerzrevolution_1848 ---------- 'Szene 2:' Verführung von Judis (abgedunkelte Bühne, Zwielicht, 2 Auto-Scheinwerfer leuchten von hinten auf eine Projektionsfläche auf der eine graue, leicht zerfallene Wand zu sehen ist.) Set: Judis, Schattenmann mit androgyner Stimme, ertönen aus den Lautsprechern, wenn der Schattenmann seine Lippen bewegt.) (ein Schatten wird länger, dann kürzer. Judis tritt in ein Spotlight, der von vorn kommt. Sie ist allein. Im Hintergrund taucht ein zweiter Schatten auf, der jedoch stehen bleibt. Judis hält eine Hand an ihren Bauch, mit ihrem Daumen streichelt sie ihn langsam und fast unmerklich. Sie guckt nach unten und redet zu ihm.) J: "Was soll ich nur machen? Ich liebe ihn. (Pause) Ich kann nicht ohne ihn, aber er ist so ein Hitzkopf/Gauner?. Ich weiss, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin..." Judis schaut auf. J: "Jetzt planen sie den großen Wurf. Wollen alles verändern, natürlich zum Guten. Das wollen sie alle. Kann nicht mal auf seine Frau aufpassen und will die Welt verändern. Ach, ich bin so bescheuert! Warum hab ich es ihm bloß nicht gesagt? Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen."(Pause) Judis seufzt, ihr Kopf senkt sich, sie redet wieder zu ihrem Bauch. J: "Ach mein süßer Tommy, warum bist du nur der Weissbecker?" (Schatten verschwindet. Schattenmann tritt hinter einer Projektionfläche hervor, auf die eine graue Betonwand projiziert ist) S: "Bist Du nicht etwas jung für ein Kind?" J: (erschrickt) "Was? Wer sind sie?" Woher...?" S: "Sie sind die Geliebte von dem Weissbecker." J: "Das geht sie gar nichts an, sie..." S: (unterbricht sie) "Und sie kennen Georg von Rauch." J: "Ich werde jetzt gehen!" (Judis will gehen, der Schattenmann hält sie am Arm fest.) S: "Ich weiss alles. Ich weiss, dass die beiden etwas sehr Schlimmes vorhaben. (macht eine Pause, holt tief Luft) "Die beiden sind gefährlich! Viele Menschen werden sterben!" (Judis wendet sich zu dem Schattenmann, guckt misstrauisch in seine von dunklen Augenringen umrahmten Augen.) J: "Was meinen Sie?" S: "Sie sehen, wir, also ICH weiss eine Menge. Ich möchte Ihnen klarmachen, dass tausende von Frauen, Alten & Kindern hungern & elendig sterben werden, auch Ihr Kind, wenn diese... wenn diese beiden ..., dem König & seinem Reich Böses trachten." J: "Sie wollen mir drohen?" S: "Wir möchten Ihnen ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Im Auftrag des Königs, seiner Majestät, bin ich befugt Ihnen Konzessionen, ...äh, also Zugeständnisse & Versprechungen, was Ihre Zukunft & die Ihrer Familie angeht, zu machen." J: "Meiner Familie? Lassen Sie meine Familie aus dem Spiel!" S: "Was würde wohl ihr Vater sagen, wenn er wüßte, dass sie ein uneheliches Kind erwarten? Sie können sich vorstellen, was das für sein Unternehmen bedeutet, das wäre sein Ruin." J: "Das können Sie nicht!" S: "Ich werde, wenn sie nicht kooperieren, es wohl müssen!" (Schattenmann drückt nun etwas fester. Judis reisst sich los.) J: "Was soll das?!" S: "Es gibt einen Ausweg. Ich kann Ihnen zusichern, dass eine frisch geschlossene Ehe, welche sie vor Gott schließen, ihm eine gewisse Hafterleichterung verschaffen könnte. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und wenn Herr Weissbecker erst einmal seine Strafe abgebüsst hat, wird sich der Rest auch noch regeln lassen." (Schattenmann grinst. Noch bevor Judis antworten kann, fährt er fort.) S: "Ausserdem könnten Sie sich mit der Belohung ein wohlfeiles Fundament Ihres zukünftigen Liebesglücks errichten!" (S. legt die Hand auf die Schulter von J.) J: "Was wollen Sie?" S: "Ich will, dass sie für mich arbeiten. Denken Sie an ihr Kind & an die tausend Anderen, die mit dem König fallen würden. Rauch plant etwas Großes, er ist gefährlich. Helfen Sie uns zu verhindern, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert." (Judis schweigt, sie ist verunsichert) S: (aufmerksam, aber ruhig) "Ich weiß mein Kind, ich weiß. Finde nur für uns heraus, wann & wo es losgeht. Aber lass Dir keine Zeit! Denk an Deine Familie!" (hält ihr eine schwarze Karte hin) (Judis (schweigend) zögert erst, dann nimmt sie die Karte und geht ab. Der Schattenmann schaut ihr hinterher, dann wendet er sich zum Publikum, lässt seinen Blick schweifen, dann geht er langsam ab, zurück ins Dunkel.) Diskussion --------- 'Szene 3:' Ausschreitungen am Mariannenplatz Schlossplatz (Die Bühne ist zweigeteilt, in der Mitte auf der Bühne ist ein weißer Strich von hinten nach vorn, links die Demonstranten, die mit Lumpen bekleidet sind, sie haben Rechen und Heugabeln dabei, Keulen und Ketten, die rasseln, rechts die Sicherheitsleute in schwarz-brauner Montur und einer blauen Binde am Arm auf der gelbe Sterne zu sehen sind, sie tragen durchsichtige Schilde und Schlagstöcker; über den Sicherheitsleuten ist der königliche Balkon, darunter eine großes braunes Tor. Der König hält die Ansprache, zwischendurch pfeift immer wieder das Mikrofon. Anfangs nur wenige Demonstranten, werden es immer mehr und füllen die linke Seite der Bühne. Ihre Stimmen & Gesänge werden langsam lauter als die Stimme des Königs. Keiner übertritt jedoch die weisse Linie. Bis es zuviele werden und die ersten rübergedrängt werden. Schlagartig springt das braune Tor rechts auf und die Sicherheitsleute strömen heraus. Sie prügeln die Demonstranten zurück. Es drängen ständig weiter Leute auf die Bühne. Dann fliegt eine Flasche gegen den Balkon und die Sicherheit. Der König ist verunsichert, die Sicherheit rückt etwas vor, bildet jetzt eine Mauer. Die Demonstranten werden lauter, der König beendet unter Zwischenrufen die Rede am Ende, er verschwindet hinter einer Tür. Die Demonstranten werfen Flaschen und Steine hoch zur Balustrade und skandieren Parolen von Freiheit und Revolution.) Set: König, Sicherheitsleute, Demonstranten König: (tritt aus dem Fenster auf den Balkon an die Balustrade, er schaut sich nicht lange um, klopft gegen das Mikrofon und liest trocken.) "An mein Volk und die deutsche Nation. Mit Vertrauen spreche Ich nun heute, im Augenblicke, wo das Vaterland in höchster Gefahr schwebt, zu der deutschen Nation, unter dessen edelste Stämme Mein Volk sich mit Stolz rechnen darf. Deutschland ist von innerer Gärung ergriffen und kann durch äußere Gefahr von mehr als einer Seite bedroht und angegriffen werden. (Er macht eine Pause, räuspert sich.) Ich übernehme heute die Leitung für die Tage der Gefahr. (Man hört vereinzelte Buh-rufe.) Mein Volk, das die Gefahr nicht scheut, wird Mich nicht verlassen und Deutschland wird sich Mir mit Vertrauen anschließen. Ich habe heute die neuen Farben angenommen und Mich und Mein Volk unter das ehrwürdige Banner des europäischen Reiches gestellt. Wir gehen fortan in etwas Größerem auf. Die auf diese Weise zeitweilig sich bildende deutsche Stände-Versammlung wird in gemeinsamer, freier Berathung das Erforderliche in der gemeinsamen, inneren und äußeren Gefahr ohne Verzug vorkehren. Was heute vor Allem Noth thut, ist 1) Aufstellung eines allgemeinen europäischen, volksübergreifenden Landesheeres, 2) bewaffnete Neutralitäts-Erklärung. Solche die europäischen Völker umgreifende Rüstung und Erklärung werden der Welt Achtung einflößen vor der Heiligkeit und Unverletzlichkeit des Gebietes europäischvölkischer Zunge und Namens. (er fährt mit seiner Faust in die Luft) Nur Eintracht und Stärke vermögen heute den Frieden in unserem schönen, durch Handel und Gewerbe blühenden Gesammt-Reich zu erhalten. (der König macht jetzt schon fast Sprechgesang, seine Stimme überholt sich im Echo, das Volk beginnt zu lachen. Die Szene wirkt absurd.) So wenig für Mein treues Volk, als für Europäer insgesammt, bedarf es einer Rechenschaft über die Ursachen des Krieges, welcher jetzt beginnt. Klar liegen dem unverblendeten Europa vor Augen: Wir erlagen der Uebermacht. Der Friede, der die Hälfte Meiner Unterthanen mit entriß, gab uns seine Segnungen nicht; denn er schlug uns tiefere Wunden als selbst der Krieg es je vermochte. Das Mark des europäischen Landes ward ausgesogen, die Hauptfestungen bleiben vom Feinde besetzt, der Ackerbau ward gelähmt, sowie der sonst so hoch gebrachte Kunstfleiß unserer Städte. Die Freiheit des Handels ward gehemmt und dadurch die Quellen des Erwerbs und des Wohlstandes verstopft. Das Land ward ein Raub der Verarmung. Ihr wißt, was Ihr seit Jahren erduldet habt; Ihr wißt, was euer trauriges Loos ist, wenn wir den beginnenden Kampf nicht ehrenvoll enden. Erinnert Euch an die Vorzeit, an die großen Fürsten. Bleibt eingedenk der Güter, (hebt seine Stimme) die unter Ihnen Unsere Vorfahren blutig erkämpften: Gewissensfreiheit, Ehre, Unabhängigkeit, Handel, Kunstfleiß und Wissenschaft. '– Gedenkt des großen Beispiels unserer mächtigen Verbündeten, der Russen; gedenkt der Österreicher, der Briten. Erinnert Euch an die heldenmüthigen Schweizer und Niederländer. – Große Opfer werden von allen Ständen gefordert werden; denn unser Beginnen ist groß, und nicht geringe die Zahl und die Mittel unserer Feinde. Ihr werdet jene lieber bringen für das Vaterland, für Euern angeborenen König, als für fremde Herrscher, die, wie so viele Beispiele lehren, Eure Söhne und Eure letzten Kräfte Zwecken widmen würde, die Euch ganz fremd sind. Vertrauen auf Gott, Ausdauer, Muth und der mächtige Beistand unserer Bundesgenossen werden unsern redlichen Anstrengungen siegreichen Lohn gewähren. – Aber, welche Opfer auch von Einzelnen gefordert werden mögen, sie wiegen die heiligen Güter nicht auf, für die wir sie hingeben, für die wir streiten und siegen müssen, wenn wir nicht aufhören wollen, Freie Deutsche und Europäer zu seyn. Es ist der letzte, entscheidende Kampf, den wir bestehen, für unsere Existenz, unsere Unabhängigkeit, unsern Wohlstand. Keinen andern Ausweg gibt es, als einen ehrenvollen Frieden, oder einen ruhmvollen Untergang. Auch diesem würdet Ihr getrost entgegen gehen, um der Ehre willen; weil ehrlos der Deutsche und das große Volk der Europäer nicht zu leben vermag. Allein wir dürfen mit Zuversicht vertrauen: Gott und unser fester Wille werden unserer gerechten Sache den Sieg verleihen, mit ihm einen sichern, glorreichen Frieden und die Wiederkehr einer glücklichen Zeit. Euer König (Der König geht geduckt, rückwärts wieder rein.) Diskussion --------------- (Die Bühne ist Zweigeteilt und vereint die Szenen Schlossplatz und 3.5(Währendessen) --------------- 'SZENE: 3.5 (Währenddessen): (Weissbecker und Rauch werden zwischen der Menge sichtbar, die Menge brodelt.) Set: Weissbecker, Rauch, Demonstranten R: "Wir sind etwas spät dran." W: "Aber gut drauf sind sie ja, ich glaub die wollen ernst machen." R: "Na dann sollten wir mal mitmachen." (Die beiden trennen sich, gehen durch die Menschenmasse. Sie verteilen ihre schimmlingen Manifeste, einige werden angezündet & mit Spiritus übergossen. Man singt eine alte Punkhymne: 'Ihr Geisterlein kommend, (kommend, nicht #kommet#? oh kommend doch bald, die Narben sind frisch, doch die Kriege sind kalt die Gesinnung ist frisch & die Könige alt Ihr Geisterlein kommend, oh kommend doch bald' Parolen werden geschrien: "Nieder mit dem Hochadel." "Wir sind Pabst!" "Dein Haus gehört uns, Kaiser!" "Deine Frau auch!" "Berlin, Berlin, wir fahren durch Berlin!" (Immer wieder kommt es an der MenschenSicherheitsMauer zu Gedränge. Einige Demonstranten, werden aus der Menge gezogen. Die StrassenSicherheit streut sich. Einige halten vereinzelte Revolutionäre fest & schlagen sie mit Protektorhandschuhen ins Gesicht. Andere werden mit Steinen & Flaschen beschmissen. Plötzlich hört man einen Schuss. Es bildet sich ein immer größer werdendes Loch in der Menge. Ein junger Mann liegt in verkleppelter Haltung auf dem Boden, Blut läuft aus seinem Mund. Alles ist still. Der Punktstrahler sucht & findet die Leiche. Kurz darauf Geschrei! Das braune Tor unter dem Balkon öffnet sich wieder, es kommen Pferde & Panzer mit Blaulichtsirenen herausgefahren. Eine antike Schlachtszene. Die schwarze JägerFront prügelt um sich. Raketen werden gezündet. Nebeldampf steigt auf. Rote & blaue Blitze im Nebel. Nebenher gibt es zwei Polizisten, die mit Handkameras die Demonstranten filmen, jene bewegen sich sehr behutsam und halten immer in Richtung Weissbecker und Rauch drauf.) ---------- 'Szene 4:' Begegnung mit der Hexe Baba Yaga (in der Mitte der Bühne steht ein gewaltiger Baum, kräftiger und dunkler noch, als der im Park, von ober herunter kommt die Hexe angeflogen, im Hintergrund eine Projektion mit dem Haus der Baba Yaga, ein Haus mit Krähenfüßenhttp://www.mythinglinks.org/BabaYagaChickenClawHut~990222_3.jpg ist zu sehen, in den Mond projiziert. Es regnet.) Set: Judis; Baum; Hexe Baba Yaga Hexe Baba Yaga: (schreit schrill und schwirrt um den Baum herum) J: (erschrickt und schaut hinauf) wer bist Du, was willst Du? H: (schreit noch schriller und lauter, Wind bläst über die Bühne, Sturmgeräusche) J: Verschwinde, Du machst mir Angst. (sie muss sich gegen den Wind stellen) H: (lacht schrill auf, stoppt in der Luft und schaut hinunter auf sie, streckt den Kopf und den Hals, ihr Hut fällt ihr auf die Nase) Du bist Judis, die Verräterin... J: Wer bist Du? (ängstlich) H: Ein Helfer Deines Glücks, wie einer von Denen, nur viel schöner. J: Und was willst Du? H: Ich verkaufe Träume und die Dummheit, sie zu glauben. J: Warum sollte ich so etwas haben wollen? H: Nein, Du hast beides schon, dummes Kind. J. Ist etwas falsch daran? H: Du bist ein Opfer Deiner Zeit und liebst es leicht. So wird es Dir ergehen. J: Was soll das, willst Du mir nur blöde Ratschläge erteilen? H: Kein Wort. Ich gebe Dir einen Ratschlag: Geh mein Kind, geh und verrate Deine Freunde und diesen Rauch und diesen Weissbecker, aber denke an folgende Worte: 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner. Aber Judis ist nicht Judas. Judas aber Jesus. Wenn Judas nicht Judas wär, so könnte Jesus nicht Jesus sein. Jeder Judas ist Jesus, nicht aber jeder Jesus, der ein Judas ist. So hat jedes Tierchen sein Pläsierchen & jeder Apfel seinen Namen. BRRRR!' Diskussion Die Hexe schreit schrill und fliegt, um den Baum schwirrend, davon. Im Hintergrund hört man ihr boshaftes Hexenlachen, das in Husten übergeht." (Der Mond geht langsam aus.) ------------------ 'SZENE 5:' Judis bei der SS (Es stehen zwei Wände senkrecht zum Publikum, darin je eine Tür, die erste mit der Aufschrift: Büro für soziale Hilfe; auf der zweiten Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten.; zwischen den beiden Wänden, die Hälfte der Bühne, aufgebrachte Menschen, die von anderen Kontaktbeamten beruhigt werden, Stühle, Wartezimmer. Judis kommt auf, Regengeräusche. Im Hintergrund hört man Trommeln und sieht Rauch und Raketen. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, zögert.) Set: Judis, Kontaktbeamtin, aufgebrachte Menschen J: (geht von links auf, es ist dunkel, sie zögert und redet unverständlich mit sich selbst(sie wiederholt gebetsartig 'Mit Kalle spieln se alle und mit Rainer spielt keiner'), dann geht sie auf die Tür zu, Licht über der Tür geht an, das Klicken des Bewegungsmelders ist zu hören, sie schaut direkt ins Licht, richtet sich weiter auf und geht mit geschwollener Brust durch die Tür, bleibt stehen, Aufschrift ist zu lesen:"Büro für soziale Hilfe", sie wird von der Wand verdeckt) (Licht geht im Zwischenraum an, die Menschen dort rufen und brüllen, fallen hin und werden nur mit Mühe von den Beamten zurückgehalten) J: (sagt laut) Ich will zu Maria Seele! Frau: Wir haben schon auf sie gewartet. Kommen sie nur rein. (die anderen schimpfen noch lauter) (sie gehen durch die Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten Clara Fall; Schreibtisch mit Papieren und Obstschale, Aktenregal, Pinnwand mit Bildern von Verbrechern, darunter Rauch und Weissbecker) Frau: Sie haben von Maria Seele gesprochen, dass sagen wir allen Frauen, die dringend Hilfe von uns brauchen. Mein Name ist Clara Fall, ich werde ihnen helfen. Setzen Sie sich erstmal. (Judis setzt sich) J: "Mir helfen?" Frau: "Ich werde Ihnen helfen, wenn sie uns geholfen haben.(Pause) Was wissen sie über Rauch und Weissbecker?" J: (scheinbar sehr redselig, aber eher aufgeregt) "Also es ist so, Thommy würd nicht so wirklich krumme Sachen machen, aber der Rauch, der zieht ihn da mit rein." Frau: "Also von Rauch ist der Kopf der beiden?" J: "Nein, so ist es auch nicht, wenn Georg wieder eine dumme Idee hat, dann denkt Thommy sich die Pläne aus. Er liebt es Pläne zu machen." Frau: "Was hatte denn der Herr Rauch in letzter Zeit so für Ideen?" J: "Ich glaube letztens haben sie irgendwas von Autos & Drogen (und dem schwulen CrackNigga Stanni) erzählt." Frau: "Und wie sieht es mit Revolution aus?" J: "Revolution? Ach, die verkaufen auf der Straße nur Bücher, irgendso ein rotes Zeug von Arbeiterkampf und Verfassungsbildung. Thommy will ein Haus besetzen und ein Leben ohne Geld führen." Frau: "Planen sie etwas gegen den König?" J: Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Georg ist unzufrieden und Thommy auch, die wollen viel zu viel machen, aber ich verstehe nicht alles, ich höre nur immer so Sachen. -->Diskussion Die sagen sowas auch nur daher. (--> mein Vorschlag: Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Manchmal hört man wie beide auch mal meckern. Aber da gibt es keine Zusammenhänge. Die sagen sowas auch nur daher.(AB)) Frau: Kennen sie die Haschrebellen? J: "Hat das was mit diesen Drogen zu tun? (zögert) Vielleicht..." Frau: (erfreut und sichtlich erleichtert, lehnt sich zurück) "Sie sind sehr kooperativ, ich glaube, wir werden bald zueinander finden. Ich glaube wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg." J: (verwirrt über die Reaktion der "Sozialarbeiterin")"Aber der Thommy, der macht sowas nicht. Der redet auch nicht. Der hält sich da raus. Der will sich ein Haus haben und ein Leben ohne Geld führen." Frau: Wissen sie was, wir werden ihren Thommy vors Gericht ziehn und dann wird er für ein zwei Monate ins Gefängnis gehn und danach isser nen janz andrer Mensch. Wir werdn ihn erziehn und so bleibt er am Leben. Dann kann er 'n richtiger Papa sein und sie werden seine Frau. Wir werden den Rauch für alles verantwortlich machen. J: (unsicher) Ich hoffe... Frau: Möchten sie ein Glas Tee und ein Obst? (steht auf und bereitet Tee zu) J: Danke, nein. Frau: Man kann nie früh genug anfangen an die Zukunft zu denken! J:(wird unruhig) Wenn Sie meinen? (zögert. dann leiser) Darf ich gehen? Frau:(lächelt weiterhin, setzt sich zurück) Nur noch ein paar Fragen. (J blickt auf den Boden) Frau: Möchten Sie wirklich keinen Apfel? J: Danke, nein. Frau: Können sie uns vielleicht einen Namen nennen, den Rauch oder Weissbecker erwähnt hat? J: (überlegt) Ich weiss nicht, was sie meinen... (sie überlegt, dumm aussehend angestrengt) Frau: (notiert sich etwas) Stanni zum Beispiel? oder Louise? J: Nein! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Sie wissen, dass ich schwanger bin, oder? Da kann man nicht so viel... sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist, oder? Frau: Wir wissen bescheid, aber, wenn sie uns helfen, werden wir Ihnen helfen...sie wissen ja bestimmt wie das ist, oder? J: Aber dem Thommy wird nix passieren, den nehmen sie fest und dann kommt er wieder frei, stimmts? Frau: (steht auf) Aber sicher. (sie geht kurz aus dem Raum. Der Wasserkocher ist fertig, es pfeift. Sie kommt wieder rein und gießt in zwei Gläsern Tee auf, stellt sie an ihren und Judis Platz, setzt sich zurück an ihren Platz, pustet leicht in ihr Glas und wartet. Sie lässt dabei Judis keine Sekunde aus den Augen.) Frau: (nimmt einen Schluck, stellt das Glas auf den Tisch, gibt J ein Heft(Din A5) in dem ein Bleistift klemmt) So... wir möchten Sie bitten ihre Worte genau zu überlegen. Schreiben sie bitte alles in dieses Heft. Schreiben sie einfach alles auf, woran sie sich erinnern. J: (verwirrt nimmt sie das Heft) Danke. Frau: Ja bitte, aber wenn sie nicht in zwei Tagen zu uns zurückkommen, werden Sie uns von unserer anderen Seite kennenlernen. Schreiben sie so viel in das Heft, wie sie können! Erinnern sie sich gründlich! (steht auf und gibt ihr die Hand, tritt um den Tisch herum und führt sie zur Tür) Frau: Denken Sie immer dran, ihre Zukunft liegt in unseren Händen. Wenn wir zufrieden sind, werden sie es auch sein. (schließt die Tür hinter J) J: (steht im Warteraum, die anderen sehen sie irritiert an, sie geht ab und schaut sie nicht an) Diskussion ------------ Szene 6: Friedhofsforelle Set: Regisseur, Kameramann, SzenenSchildhochhalterin in Bikini wie beim Boxkampf, König, Lakaien, Statisten... Der König: (spricht zu sich selbst): „Bleib in der Bahn, alter Kahn, nur kleine Wellen, kleine Wellen…Wir alle liegen auf dem Bauche.“ (reibt sich den Bauch, spricht dann feierlich:) Durch mein Einberufungspatent vom heutigen Tage habt Ihr das Pfand der treuen Gesinnung Eures Königs zu Euch und zum gesamten Vaterlande empfangen. Noch war der Jubel, mit dem unzählige treue Herzen mich gegrüßt hatten, nicht verhallt, so mischte ein Haufe Ruhestörer aufrührerische und freche Forderungen ein und vergrößerte sich in dem Maße als die Wohlgesinnten sich entfernten. (Seine Stimme verzerrt sich angsteinflössend.) Da ihr ungestühmes Vordringen bis in's Portal des Schlosses mit Recht arge Absichten befürchten ließ und Beleidigungen wider meine tapfern und treuen Soldaten ausgestoßen wurden, musste der Platz durch Kavallerie im Schritt und mit eingesteckter Waffe gesäubert werden und 2 Gewehre der Infanterie entluden sich von selbst, Gottlob! ohne irgend Jemand zu treffen. Eine Rotte von Bösewichtern, meist aus Fremden bestehend, die sich seit einer Woche, obgleich ausgesucht, doch zu verbergen gewusst hatten, haben diesen Umstand im Sinne ihrer argen Pläne, durch augenscheinliche Lüge verdreht und die erhitzten Gemüter von Vielen meiner treuen und lieben Deutschen mit Rachegedanken um vermeintlich vergossenes Blut! erfüllt und sind so die gräulichen Urheber von Blutvergießen geworden. Meine Truppen, Eure Brüder und Landsleute, haben erst dann von der Waffe Gebrauch gemacht, als sie durch viele Schüsse aus der Königsstraße dazu gezwungen wurden, das siegreiche Vordingen der Truppen war die notwendige Folge davon. An Euch, Bewohner meines geliebten Vaterlandes, ist es jetzt, größerem Unheil vorzubeugen. Erkennt, Euer König und treuster Freund beschwört Euch darum, bei Allem was Euch heilig ist, den unseeligen Irrthum. Kehrt zum Frieden zurück, räumt die Barricaden die noch stehen hinweg, und entsendet an mich Männer, voll des ächten alten deutschen Geistes mit Worten wie sie sich Eurem König gegenüber geziemen, und ich gebe Euch mein Königliches Wort, dass alle Straßen und Plätze sogleich von den Truppen geräumt werden sollen und die militärische Besetzung nur auf die nothwendigen Gebäude, die des Schlosses, des Zeughauses und weniger anderer, und auch da nur auf kurze Zeit beschränkt werden wird. Hört die väterliche Stimme Eures Königs, Bewohner meines treuen und schönen Berlins und vergesset das Geschehene, wie ich es vergessen will und werde in meinem Herzen, um der großen Zukunft Willen, die unter dem Friedens-Seegen Gottes für Deutschland und durch Deutschland für Europa anbrechen wird. Eure liebreiche Königin und wahrhaft treue Mutter und Freundin, die sehr leidend darnieder liegt, vereint ihre innigen, thränenreichen Bitten mit den Meinigen. - (Der König verlässt die Rednerbühne, nimmt die europäische Fahne, und geht auf die Gräber zu) „Was immer diese Opfer gnädig stimmt, es sei meiner Lippen Versprechen. Für Euch trage ich diese Fahnen, für Euch würd ich sie abnehmen. (Macht den Kniefall vor dem Ehrengrab.) (spricht zum Denkmal)„Ich werde mich als Euer König…“ „…ich werde keine Kosten & Mühen scheuen, dass Euer Sterben nicht umsonst war. Kein Tod euroseits, äh, eurerseits soll jemals nicht vergessen sein.“ (Die Lakaien bringen schwarze Rosen.) Frau in einem Bademantel (schreit): „Schnitt!!“ (mit einemmal entspannt sich die Szene, man rührt sich) Regisseur: (wenig überzeugt, missmutig): „Na, das war doch gut…oder, was meint Ihr, Mädels, das kann man so lassen….“ Kameramann: „Alles im Kasten." König: Ich weiss nicht... Ich bin mir unsicher. R: "Nein, nein, das war gut...viel besser als davor...also ich hab Dir Dein Gesichtsausdruck geglaubt." (Frau & Kameramann schauen auf den Boden, Kö. schaut ungläubig) Kö: "Ich bin wirklich nicht sicher... Also ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl, bei diesem Schuss..." K: Hab alles im Kasten R: "Das schneiden wir schon zurecht. Das war super." --------- ----------- Szene 7: Restauration der Heiligen Allianz in Heiligendamm Szene 7: Badehaus Wir brauchen Lakeien, die den König als König, den Kaiser als Kaiser und den Zaren als Zaren bezeichnen, damit es deutlich wird, wie sie bezeichnet sind. (Es ist vollkommen egal, ob man sie auseinanderhalten kann oder eben nicht. herrscher ist herrscher, alles austauschbar, daher sind auch die Namen egal. Sie sollten sich gegenseitig verwechseln. Kaiser sagt König zum Zar und Zar sagt Kaiser zum König usw., immer abwechselnd) Der König ist einfältig und unaufmerksam, er läßt sich Sachen wiederholen, um Zeit zum nachdenken zu gewinnen. Set: Kaiser, König & Zar, alle sind gepudert und mit Perücken, alle tragen Pastelltöne/-uniformen(drei Grundfarbenschwuchteln - Gelb rot blau.) Königlicher Empfang: Kai: "Das Essen war köstlich!, mein werter König" Za: "Es liegt ein wenig (sucht nach einem Wort) frisch im Magen: meine Magen ist nicht so zart wie Eure Mägen, meine Freunde...ich brauchen richtiges Essen, Tier, totes Tier!" Za: "Sie wissen, mein teurer Kaiser, welche ruhmreiche Abstammung wir haben?" Kai: "Die unserer Väter ganzer Stolz... mein lieber Zar" Za: "Ja, Ja, die auch." Kai: "Eine heilige Abstammung, eine mächtige reine Linie ...mein König." Kö: "Und wir sind der Gipfel. Za: Und doch ist unsere Sicherheit bedroht, meine lieben Zaren. Kai:Und das heilige Erbe unserer Väter meine geachteten Kaiser und Könige. Kö: Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Der Pöbel greift zur Macht, geehrte Zaren und Kaiser. Za: "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Rien ne va plus!" Kö: "Gut, gehen wir ins Badehaus."(stößt mit dem Ellenbogen dem Zar in die Rippe) (Der Zar tut so, als wäre er schwer getroffen, lacht dann aber und haut dem König auf die Schultern.) (Im Badehaus angekommen, setzen sich alle drei zusammen in einen Whirpool, drei leichtbekleidete Ladys stehen mit Palmenwedel darum. Drei Tische daneben, auf denen goldene mit Wein gefüllte Becher stehen, daneben drei Weinkaraffen aus Glas.) Kai: "Wir müssen der Bedürftigen Mäuler stopfen, sonst schreien sie noch lauter!" Za: "Sie schreien ja schon viel zu laut, es quält die Ohren..."(reibt sich die Rippen) (alle kichern, greifen ihre Becher, prosten sich zu und nehmen eine kräftigen Schluck. Gleich nachdem die Drei ihre Becher abgestellt haben, erscheinen drei schwarzgekleidete Männer, die sofort nachgießen und dann sofort wieder verschwinden.) Kö: Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen. Der Terror der Straße bedroht unseren Frieden. Wir müssen den Pöbel beruhigen. Zar: Soll ich Euch Truppen schicken meine Herrn Kaiser und König? Kö: Ich hoffe es kommt nicht so weit, werter Zar. Kai: Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ganze Blut heizt die Massen nur noch mehr auf. (macht einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck) Machen Sie Versprechungen, versprechen Sie das Blaue vom Himmel. Der Pöbel ist dumm, er glaubt Ihnen alles. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich weiß, was ich rede, liebster Zar. Kö: Doch der Pöbel ist nicht allein. Ich habe Berichte... Es wurde an mich herangetragen, dass sich Intellektuelle, oder Möchtegernherrscher, unter das Volk gemischt haben und die Köpfe der armen Dummen verwirren. Zar: Ihr solltet sie jagen lassen und töten, mein werter Kaiser. Kö: Das ist nicht so leicht... (Der Zar lacht.) Za: Doch ganz einfach, eine Kugel, peng und weg... (Der Kaiser lacht mit) Kö: Wir müssen uns zusammen tun, unsere Allianz veredeln und den Feind mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen. Za: In Jesus Namen, seid nicht so stur. Ich schicke Euch Truppen! Kai: Das Blut meine Herrn, das viele Blut, ich mag nicht daran denken... (Einer von den schwarzgekleideten Männern, die zuvor den Wein nachgeschenkt haben, tritt an die Seite des Königs und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, in seiner Hand hält er eine schwarze Akte, in der mit weissen großen Lettern JUDIS zu lesen ist. Der König nimmt die Akte, der Mann geht. ER dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Publikum. Auf seinem Rücken ist GÖBBELS zu lesen.) Kö: Ich habe einen Plan, der uns alle befriedigen wird. Die Rache ist auf unserer Seite, meine Herrn Könige Kaiser und Zaren. Za: Ich habe auch eine gute Idee: das Stichwort ist Heilige Allianz. Kai: Lass doch erstmal den Kaiser, äh Zaren, äh König reden, bitte, mein Herr. Lassen Sie uns über diese Bedrohung nicht unsere Etikette vergessen. Za: Ihr habt recht, mein Königszarkaiser. Soll er zuerst, obwohl ich befürchte, die Idee könne mir wieder entfleuchen. Kö: "Wenn unsere Pläne erst einmal fruchten, wird wieder Friede einkehren. Es ist alles arrangiert. MOOGLE ist das Stichwort. MOOGLE stellt alles in den Schatten. Es vereinigt Eure Vorliebe fürs Lügen und Eure Gelüste nach Blut, meine Herrn Königskaiserzaren."(macht ein siegessicheres Gesicht) Za: Hoffentlich gelingt der Wurf. Kai: "Ich hoffe, es wird sich zugunsten unserer aller entwickeln! Und bitte nicht so viel Blut, wenn es geht." Za: Was gemacht werden muss, muss gemacht werden. So war es schon immer. Kö: "Ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden alle mit erhobenem Haupt aus diesem Krieg ziehen, wir werden gewinnen. (Licht erlischt) -------------- (Die Bühne ist Zweigeteilt und vereint die Szenen 7 und 7.5. Der Bühenenaufbau der Mariannenplatzszene wiederholt sich. Die weisse Linie symbolisiert die Mauer, auf dem die Sicherheit mit Maschinengewehren steht. Links: die Demonstranten feiern zu Musik, mit schwarzen Pakistani-Tüchern, rechts: die feine Herrschaft sitzt in der Dampfsauna & diskutiert das Ende des Dramas.) -------------- Szene 7.5: Außerhalb des globalen Dorfes Set: Weissbecker, & von Rauch(könnten dasein. Viele ihnen ähnlich sehende Personen laufen dort rum), Punk-Ska-Band, Demonstranten, Zuschauer & jede Menge Sicherheit. Vor dem Zaun liefern sich die Gipfel-Gegner erbitterte Schlachten mit der Polizei. Einige verfangen sich in den Stacheldraht-Zäunen. Es gibt Bühnen auf denen Punk & Hip Hop gespielt, quasi ein Soundtrack. Dazwischen immerwieder Parolen: 'Wir sind wichtig, was seid ihr?'... Katzenmusik „Heil dir im Siegeskranz“ (Zu Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts war öffentliche Kritik durch die Pressezensur verboten. Die „Katzenmusik“, das bewusste Falsch-Spielen, war ein Mittel, um den politischen Gegner zu provozieren. Ein gefundenes Fressen für das Abhalten von Katzenmusiken war die Preußische Nationalhymne nach der englischen Melodie „God save the Queen“ von Henry Carey 1743.) http://www.bayern-in-europa.de/download.asp?DownloadFileID=d3233752054a9d1bd1f1c97ce0eb90b0 (die musikalische Umsetzung: Von den Sex Pistols GOD SAVE THE QUEEN mit folgendem Text: Heil dir im Siegerkranz, Herrscher des Vaterlands! Heil, Kaiser dir! Fühl in des Thrones Glanz Die hohe Wonne ganz: Liebling des Volks zu sein! Heil, Kaiser dir! Heil dir im Siegerkranz, heut bleibt keene Scheibe janz! Original von SEX PISTOLS:(Sex Pistols) God Save The Queen God save the Queen the fascist regime, they made you a moron a potential H-bomb. God save the Queen she ain't no human being. There is no future in England's dreaming Don't be told what you want Don't be told what you need. There's no future there's no future there's no future for you God save the Queen we mean it man we love our queen God saves God save the Queen 'cos tourists are money and our figurehead is not what she seems Oh God save history God save your mad parade Oh Lord God have mercy all crimes are paid. When there's no future how can there be sin we're the flowers in the dustbin we're the poison in your human machine we're the future you're future God save the Queen we mean it man we love our queen God saves God save the Queen we mean it man there is no future in England's dreaming No future no future for you no fufure for me --------------------- (Zurück zu 7. Badehaus) --------------------- Szene 7: Unterzeichnung der Verträge (die drei Herren stehen verschwitzt und in Handtüchern an einem Tisch und unterschreiben einen "Vertrag", Lakaien bringen den russischen Wodka, österreichischen Jagertee und drei Berliner Kindl in der Flasche) Set: Zar, Kaiser, König (alle in Handtüchern), Lakaien Kai: "Also begiessen wir diese feierliche Stunde!" (hebt sein Glas) Za: "Ja, begiessen!" (alle heben ihre Wodkaglas. Man stösst in ausladender Geste miteinander an & trinkt den russischen Wodka.) Kai: "Jetzt wo die Zukunft gesichert ist, bereitet die Gegenwart viel mehr Vergnügen." (greift zum Jagertee.) Za: "Ja, alle Mäuler werden gestopft." Kö: "...obs ihnen nun schmecket oder nicht." (die anderen greifen auch zöglich zum Jagertee & schauen skeptisch) ------------ Szene 8: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz Verhaftung in der Walpurgisnacht Set Gerichtsverhandlung + Tumult Set: ----------- Szene 9: Flucht nach vorn (Befehl, dass Weissbecker und von Rauch vogelfrei sind) Set: (Erschießungen in Seitenstraßen)--> Stille Post Set: Barrikadenkämpfe Set: ------------- Szene 10: Gefahr im Vollzug Walpurgisnacht - Straßenschlachten - Gedicht 1840 + 8 - Polizeigewalt Set: ------------ Die Frauen geraten in eine Sackgasse, die Polizei riegelt aber die Strasse vollständig ab, Deeskalationstaktik. Louise wird neben ihr zusammengeschlagen & weggezogen. Judis hält es nicht aus, sie will sich & ihr Kind retten: Sie glaubt sich nur erkennen geben zu müssen & alles wird gut. Sie schreit: J: "Ich gehöre zu Euch! Helft mir!" Ein Polizist in schwarzer Kampfuniform, schreit: "Legen sie sich flach auf den Boden!" J: "Waaasss??" P: "Flach auf den Boden hab ich gesagt!" J: "Ich bin ganz friedlich!" P: (stürmt los) Hinlegen habe ich gesagt!" J: "Ich kann mich nicht hinlegen, ich bin schwargg... (schützt den Bauch, nicht das Gesicht)" (Judis bekommt einen Schlagstock in Gesicht, sie fällt um. Befriedet! Der Polizist rennt weiter.) Szene 11: Ende der Fahnenstange der frühe Morgen nach der Walpurgisnacht Von Müdigkeit & Alkohol gedämpfte Menschen. Die Barrikadenbrände löscht der einsetzende Regen. Sturm kommt auf alle flüchten nach Haus. Sie rennen, versuchen sich zu schützen. Es sind Projektionen zu sehen: von Wasserfällen, Zsunamies & im Sturm umherfliegenden Gegenständen, wie Sonnenschirme, PLastikstühle... Set: --------------- Szene 12: Ende vom Lied Letzte Strophe von 2010 + 2 Set: Trauermarsch Am 28. Mai fand noch ein Trauermarsch mit ungefähr 1.500 Teilnehmern statt. . Sie singen einen BeerdigungsBlues. Man sang u.a.: Zweitausendzehnundzwei, Reich der Reichen, da stehst du, juchhei! Aber wir Armen, verkauft und verraten, Denken der Proletariertaten - Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei, Zweitausendzehnundzwei! Laut werden die Namen der 183 Gefallenen vorgelesen: Rudi Stutze Susi Mutzke Benno OhneLeid Ben Nojes. Rosa Liechtenstein Lou Ksemburg Karin Kraus Denis Jut Tobi Ornot Wolfgang Tanznicht Annie Malisch Sean Stein Mannie Poliert Jean Darmerie Karl Ender Karl Lauer Karl Rasur Kristiane Latte Ben Efits Tim Buktoo Rob Otta Gerd Nerei Berd Igermann Mario Nette Ingrid Denzien Pat Riot Roy Digerhund Jup Ieter Phil Zlauz Roman Autor Kai Pirinia Nina Nanni Rudi Mentär Diskussion ------------ Diskussion ------------ Eingabestandards Links Geschichte Plot Personen Informationen zum Textvorhaben Projektbeschreibung Sujetliste Buchidee Das moderne Buch Kategorie:Literatur